A Nightmare on Elm Street 4
A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master 'is a 1988 American horror movie and the fourth in the A Nightmare on Elm Street Series. The film was directed by Renny Harlin and stars Robert England, Lisa Wilcox and Danny Hassel. It was the most direct sequel in the series at the time, picking up with the same characters of the last film, and is sometimes considered in an unofficial trillogy with parts 3 and 5. While not as widely praised as its predecessor, the film was a financial success, grosing over $49.3 million domestic box office. It was the highest grossing horror film of the 80s and the most successful film in the franchise until ''Freddy vs. Jason. Ronin Fox Trax released their riff of the film in November of 2009 and is available through iRiffs and Gumroad. They released three separate samples, including a teaser and a "redband" preview. Synopsis and Preview ''' Begin Kristen (Now played by Tuesday Knight) and her friends Joey and Kincaid have been released from the hospital and are back in high school. Kristen still feels uneasy, thinking that Freddy might return again. She has a dream of being in Freddy's old house and pulls in Joey and Kincaid out of fear. They explain to Kristen that everything is okay and beg her not to keep pulling them into dreams when the war is over. Thing seem alright until Kincaid's dog, Jason, lunges at Kristen and bites her arm, leaving it cut in the real world. They attempt to live a normal life, along with new friends: Alice, a quiet daydreamy girl; Sheila, a brainy asthmatic with Urkel's style; Debbie, a tough weightlifter girl with big hair and a hatred of insects; and Rick, Kristin's new karate kid boyfriend and Alice's brother. The next night, Kincaid has a dream of the junk yard where Freddy had been buried. His dog is also there, peeing fire on the ground that ressurrects Freddy, just like the old gypsy woman said. Kincaid tries to run, and drop cars on Freddy, but it doesn't work. Eventually Freddy catches Kincaid and stabs him. Kincaid bleeds to death on his bed with Jason barking in either sorrow or triumph. Joey is next, as he dozes off on his waterbed while staring creepily at a poster of a supermodel who suddenly disapears. Joey pulls his sheets off his bed, revealing the model inside, swimming in the water. She swims down and away from him only to be replaced by Freddy who cuts through the bed and pulls Joey into the water to drown him. Joey's mother finds Joey trapped in his waterbed's mattress. Kristen sees that Joey and Kincaid are both missing from school and freaks out, getting knocked out in the process. She gets taken to a nurse, who is clearly Freddy in drag. He threatens Kristen, who then wakes up in the real nurse's office. She tries to tell Rick, Alice and Dan, Rick's football player friend who Alice yearns for, about what's going on. She fills them in on the story behind Freddy, and Alice tells them about an old nursery rhyme it reminds her of about "the master of dreams." Kristen's mother drugs Kristen with sleeping pills, thinking that she'll be better if she just gets enough rest. She dreams of being on the beach, talking to a little girl. Things turn quickly when Freddy arrives and attacks. Kristen runs, but gets trapped in quicksand and Freddy pushes her into it with his foot. Unable to take control of the dream, Kristen pulls Alice into it, which was Freddy's plan all along, as he can now target new children and not just the decendants of his killers. He throws Kristen into the boiler, where she starts burning to death, but not before sending a burst of glowing energy flying at Alice, giving her the ability to pull people into dreams too. Alice awakes and she and Rick run to Kristen's house, only to find that Kristen has already burned to death in her bed. The next day, Alice falls asleep in class and Freddy uses her to pull Sheila into the dream world, where he kills her by sucking her face to death. Rick is pulled into the dream world while in the bathroom, and ends up in a martial arts battle with an invisible Freddy. He fights valiantly, but Freddy still kills him with a flying glove attack. Alice starts to realize that every kid that dies at Freddy's hand give her some aspect of themselves. The survivors plan to take Freddy on, but Alice's drunk father keeps her locked in and she falls asleep. In the process, Freddy pulls Debbie into a dream while she's weightlifting, and he breaks her arms off, revealing insect-like arms inside. Slowly she transforms into a cockroach, and finds herself in a roach motel, which Freddy squeezes to crush her to death. All the while, Dan and Alice try and drive to Debbie's house to save her, but are caught in an endless time loop. Alice breaks out of it by crashing into a tree, which winds up sending Dan to an emergency room. Dan is sedated before surgery and is attacked by Freddy. Alice goes into the dream to help him, but as Freddy attacks Dan the cuts start appearing in real life. The doctors wake him up, leaving Alice alone. Alice faces Freddy using all the powers and abilities of the fallen children, but can't quite defeat him. Finally she remembers the entire Dream Master rhyme and forces Freddy to look into a mirror at his own reflection. For some reason this gives the souls he has devoured to push themselves out from his flesh and tear him apart. Later on, everything is fine. Dan and Alice start dating, and they go on a picnic in a park along with Alice's father. They make a wish in a fountain, and Alice thinks she sees Freddy's reflection, but hey, that's the next sequel's problem. End Cast and Crew *Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger *Lisa Wilcox as Alice Johnson *Danny Hassel as Dan Jordan *Brooke Theiss as Debbie Stevens *Andras Jones as Rick Johnson *Tuesday Knight as Kristen Parker *Toy Newkirk as Sheila Kopecky *Rodney Eastman as Joey Peterson *Ken Sagoes as Roland Kincaid *Nicholas Mele as Dennis Johnson *Brooke Bundy as Elaine Parker Quotes * Notes *Vamperica's riffing debut. *This is the first movie in the series to directly continue the story of the previous film, as it begins with Joey, Kincaid and Kristen, although the character of Kristen had to be re-cast when Patricia Arquette was unavailable. External Links *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 Riff on Rifftrax *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 Riff on Gumroad *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4 on Amazon *A Nightmare on Elm Street Box Set (Movies 1-7 + Freddy vs Jason) on Amazon Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:IRiffs Category:Ronin Fox Trax